Mind Swap
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Jeramie builds a new machine to help understand others better in his profession, but it malfunctions...Hilarity ensues.


Mind Swap

Note: A new Code Lyoko fanfic. Jeramie has built a new device called the "Mind Reader 2000". Hoping he can use it to better understand the mind of his dearest Aelita. When using the machine to help assess Sissi's current psychological state, a malfunction occurs, switching one mind with the other. At first, nothing seems out of the ordinary, but the astute Emily notices that Jeramie "is not himself" and something seems "out of whack with the very fabric of the universe".

"I used to think I was sensible, it makes the truth even more incomprehensible."--Abba, Lay All Your Love on Me

Chapter 1—Just A Check Up, Perhaps ?

After the success of his first preliminary running of the Mind Reader 2000, Jeramie could better understand the mind of his soon-to-be wife Aelita. He was a genius in every sense of the word, but women were still quite the enigma to him. He was using this device to help friends and others keep their minds "sound" and assess possible psychological difficulties. He hoped to cure many labrythine diseases of the mind that still had been untreated in this age of technological advancement. With a little more work, the Mind Reader 2000's program could possibly be the solution many neurologists were searching for.

Sissi knew she could count on Jeramie or her other friends to be there for her when she was feeling down. She hadn't had depression for years now, but her mind was wandering more than it usually did. Perhaps it was the fact that spring was in the air, but whatever the cause, it was disrupting her usual routine. Realizing that Jeramie had a PhD and could be helpful to her, she decided to take a visit to his home and check out the Mind Reader 2000 she had been hearing him speak so much of.

Jeramie had been busy receiving a call from another patient that he almost didn't hear his doorbell ring.

"Just a minute !", he called from his office and made a sprint to the door. Opening it, he saw Sissi and gave her a big hug.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you. What brings you to my neck of the woods ?", Jeramie asked, overjoyed to see his old friend.

"My mind is wandering and I can't seem to get it to stop. I think it's because I'm concerned about my father. He's been aloof and distant as of late.", Sissi said, with a bit of shakiness to her voice. Sissi's father had never been the affectionate type, but to see her this worried really concerned Jeramie.

"Perhaps he's just busy at the time. We both know how much of a workaholic your father is.", Jeramie said, placing his hand on Sissi's shoulder. That simple gesture was enough to settle Sissi's nerves, at least for the time being.

Sissi walked into Jeramie's office. It was immaculate ! The Mind Reader was a rather welcoming piece of technology, even though it did seem like it came out of the movie _2001_. It was a photographic lense that took a photograph of sorts and the "reader" could delve into the psyche of the other person. That is of course, depending on how open and trusting the receptor was.

"Alright, are you ready ?", he asked, clicking some keys on his console. Sissi nodded. In her heart of hearts, she thought the whole process was incredible and she was impressed. Something went wrong though. There must've been some sort of power-surge, which happened occasionally when too many people were using electricity all at once.

"I'm not sure what happened.", Sissi found herself saying. It was her voice, but it wasn't from her thoughts. She screamed momentarily. She looked at herself sitting in the opposite chair and lightly shook her own body. This was a strange set of circumstances.

"What just happened ? No...Way...", Jeramie said, in a valley girl voice.

"I think we just switched minds...", the newly bodied Sissi said.

"Well no DUH, Einstein. Heh...Ironic I just said that and I have your body huh ?", Jeramie answered her. It was going to be one of _those_ days.

Chapter 2—Who Are You ?

Emily had been going to her classes at Kadic and loved every moment being in school. She was a bit of a bookworm, a quick study and a Renaissance girl. She would see her friends from time to time since they came back to Kadic every once in a while for reunions. Today was one of those providencial times. But something seemed strange with her two best friends, Jeramie and Sissi. It was the way they walked. It wasn't normal, nor did it seem right.

"Hey, Jeramie !", Emily said, in an energetic tone.

"Hey, girly.", Jeramie said, sounding rather feminine.

"I fear the universe has thrown itself out of whack.", Emily said, gawking at Jeramie.

"What do you mean by that, Lili ?", Jeramie, in a girlish tambre questioned.

"You're not Jeramie.", she said, in a matter of fact way.

"Come on. What gave me away ?", the possessed Jeramie asked.

"You don't walk the way Jeramie would. You swivel your 'hips'. Boys don't sway like that. They have a bit of a swagger, some of them drag their feet, while others saunter cockily. Depends on the man. But women, ah, most of them sway a bit when they walk. And the way you talk ! The very balance to the pendulum has been thrown off as we know it !", Emily said.

"Ha ha. How very amusing. Just as long as you only let the others know about this.", Jeramie said, mulling over the ridicule and consequences in his mind. Emily nodded. She was perfectly trustworthy and could keep a secret better than anyone else Sissi knew. Though it was still very uncomfortable and peculiar being within a boy's body, she could only wonder how Jeramie felt being within Sissi's frame. Momentarily, she felt some revulsion but the thought quickly turned away when she was approached with her friends.

Aelita who had been out with Yumi and Sam for a "girl's day out", ran up and hugged her beloved. Jeramie, of course, being mind-possessed by Sissi stood stiff, cold, and distant.

"Jeramie, what's wrong ?", she asked.

"About that, Aelita. It's a long story.", Emily said, as she began her tale. The Jeramie-possessed Sissi was still at home, trying to figure out what had caused the Mind Reader 2000 to go kaput. Thus far, none of his efforts were working and he was becoming frustrated. He pounded his fist on his console and mock cried, and his head forehead laid upon the keyboard. There was a droning _beeeeeeeep_ as the sound of one key being hit too many times occurred.

"Hey, what are you doing moping about ?", he heard a familiar voice query. It was Odd, who was happy to see Sissi but knew it was actually Jeramie.

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Emily, do you know anything about machines such as this one ?", he answered Odd, then turned to Emily. Emily pressed an index finger to her chin.

"I'm not familiar with your latest invention, but I can see what I can do. Where are your tools ?", Emily answered, with a huge grin.

Chapter 3—Long, Long Night

Immediately, Jeramie and Emily began to work, trying everything they could to fix the problems that had occurred in the Mind Reader 2000. Emily made certain she put a chip in it that would prevent from a switching of minds to ever happen again. Granted, the whole cherade had been amusing, but it had proven very rattling for both parties involved.

By the time the day had come to a close, it was rather late and the friends had been tired from playing a game of touch football the rest of the day. Jim and Susanne had come over to check up on their daughter, and they were also informed what had happened. She had taken over for Jeramie, who had been sleeping on the sofa, snoring lightly.

"Come on, sweetie. It's late. You need your rest.", Jim said, gently, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Don't make me have to carry you.", Susanne added, jokingly, tickling Emily a little playfully. Emily had to keep herself from laughing to loudly to wake the others, but her mother had been able to escort her to the guest room and tuck her under the covers. She and Jim kissed her one after the other and said goodnight to her. They turned off the lights as soon as they knew she had fallen asleep and checked on the other collegiates. How much they had grown was incredible but in their eyes, these students were still their surrogate children, and they loved them. Hopefully with Emily's efforts, the Mind Reader 2000 would be up and running and the swap could be undone.

Chapter 4—Let There Be Light

By the next day, the sunlight had settled into the room and Emily had been the first to start up the Mind Bender. She called in everyone. They rushed in like streaks of lightning, particularly Sissi and Jeramie. They set in their perspective spots as they had when the transferrance had taken place.

"Alright everyone. Keep your fingers crossed. I'm booting up the system.", Emily said as she followed Jeramie's instruction. Those who were watching, kept their fingers crossed in plain view and waited for normalcy to ensue, or at least a semblance thereof.

After the initial start-up and the scan, a blinding light filled the room. There had been a stunned silence, save for Odd whining, "Ah, my eyes !" By the time the light had died down, there was another pregnant silence.

Sissi looked down and saw her own hands, her own feet, and looked at herself in the mirror just for good measure. She hugged Odd happily and he pouted a bit.

"Aww, man. I miss the smart Sissi.", he said, teasing her. She didn't know what he had meant until she experienced a 'light-bulb moment'.

"_Hey_ ! I resent that remark !", she said, but then hugged him all the harder. Aelita, Jeramie's beloved had planted smooch after smooch on his cheek. Emily was getting hugs and a few kisses from her friends. It hadn't been known that she was a bit of a little Ms. Fix It, but she was glad to help whenever she was needed.

Epilogue 

By the time the day had come to a close, Emily had been given a surprise party at the local discoteque. Jim had pulled out his old "Travolta-esque" threads that he could actually fit into, unlike those many years ago when disco was still cool. Susanne had worn a saucy 70's outfit, looking the part for the hits by the old groups like ABBA, KC and the Sunshine Band, and the BeeGees.

The dancing had continued until the late hours of the night, but the friends had to disband for the next day. They would be facing school the following day, so they had to say their farewells for the time being. True, thought matters had returned to "normal", life was anything but that at Kadic or in the hallowed halls of Saint Abby University.

Though the year was off to a bounding start and the Mind Reader 2000 had no more malfunctions, Sissi could finally have her assesment as she had wanted. Her mind wasn't wandering so much and the relationship with her father had been somewhat mended. Granted Mr. Delmas was still a bit of a jerk, but he meant well. He did love his daughter, even though he tended to be an ogre sometimes. But no matter what, Sissi was glad she had her parents, who adored her, her friends who loved her with all their hearts and of course, the Morales family, who acted as a soft place to fall when moments became hard. But she had learned from the past. She had discovered she had a mind to use, and she wasn't so much of a ditz as she had been. She had Jeramie to thank, in a way. And in her mind, she thanked him every time she saw him with a warm smile and an all-knowing giggle.

The End


End file.
